mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fungi Forest
Fungi Forest '''is the fifth stage of Super Donkey Kong 64. The entrance for this level is on a floating island in the sky, at the very top of the mountain. The main entrance can normally only be reached using the superjump pad on the beach, but the Cranky’s Lab entrance is easily available without power-ups. The level is centered around a huge tree, with colored tunnels branching off from the first area. The green tunnel heads to an open area with a Koopa race and a Whack-a-Mole minigame, the blue tunnel to an area with a large mill surrounded by a river, and the purple tunnel leads to a gigantic mushroom, which is even bigger the tree at the start. The level also has Speed Cap boxes throughout the stage, which allow Mario to run very quickly and are required for one of the stars. Levels '''Star 1 Head right from the entrance into the purple tunnel. Exit the tunnel and travel around the giant mushroom to get to Cranky’s Lab. Get on top of Cranky’s Lab and jump across the poles to the wooden platform. Go to the right and hit the "!" switch to create a pair of boxes which allow Mario to reach the elevator (or use Triplejump 2). Jump on the platform and take the next set of elevators up. On this platform there are some vine poles next to the mushroom. Jump across those up to another platform with a red movable box and more poles leading to the top of the mushroom. To get on top of the mushroom use kicks to get up the slope, or jump up the slope and dive on the flatter part of the mushroom, or just use Triplejump 2. Star 2 To get to the red coin area, go through the purple tunnel and then head left into the yellow tunnel near the giant mushroom. # Under the big tree in the middle of the area # At the base of the tree on the left side # On a platform inside the back of the big tree (much easier to reach with spinjump/TJ2) # On the ground in front of the big tree on the right side # On the ground behind the big tree on the right side # On top of the rock in the area behind the big tree # On top of the turnip with windows, in the area on the left side of the big tree # Near a coin ring, in the area to the right of the tree After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears in front of the yellow tunnel. Star 3 Head left from the start into the green tunnel. Past the Whack-a-Mole area is Koopa the Quick, who challenges Mario to a race. Koopa’s "new shoes" mean that he is much faster than normal, so the speed caps are essential to beat him. If Mario grabs one on the way to Koopa and goes fast enough to win, it will last the whole race. Even with the cap, the race is very difficult. Mario must constantly use jump-dives or long jumps to stand a chance and losing momentum even once can cost him the race. The path goes out the green tunnel, left into the blue tunnel, left between the hedges, and around the house. It also may be helpful to clear the Big Goombas between the green and blue tunnels, so they don't get in the way. After being defeated Koopa hands over the star at the finish line. Star 4 Head left from the start into the green tunnel. It’s time for Mario to play Whack-a-Mole! After exiting the tunnel, if Mario approaches the raised dirt area a timer starts counting down from 15. If the timer expires, Mario receives a shock as if getting hit by an Amp. Leaving the area will not stop the timer, but the shock deals 0 damage. There are 9 rounds, with progressively more moles to jump on each round. After clearing all 9 rounds, the star appears. For the later rounds it’s a good idea to line up the moles so that Mario can hit more than one before touching the ground. Grabbing the speed cap isn’t necessary, but may be helpful. Star 5 Superarmor required! Head left from the start and into the blue tunnel. Exit the tunnel and jump across the river on the left side of the barn. There is a small hole filled with water next to the barn, with a purple "!" switch at the bottom. Activate superarmor to hit the switch and open a door on the side of the barn, which allows Mario to grab the star inside. Star 6 Head left from the start and into the blue tunnel. Turn right after exiting the tunnel and head towards the boarded up cabin with the Chain Chomp out front. Unlike in Super Mario 64, Mario cannot ground pound the Chain Chomp’s post, so he is invulnerable. Go around the Chain Chomp to the left side of the cabin. There is a coin line on top of a stack of boxes which leads to a star in a hole in the wall. Mario can get up using a side-flip wallkick ledge-grab, or by using Triplejump 2 if unlocked. Enemies * Big Goomba * Chain Chomp * Kuromame * Monty Mole Trivia * In DK64, the huge tree at the start of the level is actually a giant Cuckoo Clock, which controls the day/night cycle of the stage. Category:Level Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Category:Forest Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Location Category:Location